Love of Nature (Adopted)
by Capty Fanfic
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossover story. I have adopted it from WhiteTigerWolf who was nice enough to let me take over. In this story, Persephone wants more time with her husband, but her mother always interrupts them, so Persephone decides to get her mother married, and the one person who is really fit for Demeter's hand is, of course, Harry Potter. AU, fly with m
1. Chapter 1

This is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson or maybe just Greek mythogoly, I don't now which one it was under however this story is going in to Harry Potter Percy Jacson and who know we might just see some of our favorite Demigods. I am adopting this story from WhiteTigerWolf. It will retain it orginal Name "Love of Nature" accepted for having Adopted at the end to differentiate between the two stories. I want to thank WhiteTigerWolf for letting me take over. I will keep the first two chapter the exact same wording and I should have the third chapther uploaded in about two weeks. Also this is my first crossover story so have mercy.

I don't own Harry Potter and I dont own Percy Jackson

Please enjoy the flight

Persephone loved her mother, and her mother loved her. But the Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring couldn't help but be annoyed.

Not only had Persephone been married for several centuries, but had given birth to several children. And despite this, her mother insisted on treating her like she was still a child.

Not to mention all the trouble that Demeter caused between Persephone and her husband, Hades. Not only did Demeter practically force Persephone to leave her husband, who she genuinely loved, half the year, but when she was in the Underworld, Demeter insisted on visiting almost every day.

Was it really too much to ask for a single day alone with her husband?

And while Hades affairs didn't really help their relationship, Persephone couldn't really blame him. His wife was gone from his side half the time and he was a man. At least he only strayed when she was gone, and he had actually stayed true to her since that vow he and his brothers had made. It was more than she could say for either her father or Uncle Poseidon. They didn't have the excuse that their wives vanished for part of the year, plus they'd both broken their oaths.

It annoyed her that, when she did have time with her husband, her mother wanted to talk with her about the plans for the next spring, when all Persephone wanted to do was drag her husband to their bedroom for several hours.

If only her mother had….

Persephone's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face. Standing from her seat on the bench in her mother's private garden. The goddess was thankful her mother was in a council meeting.

It made sneaking out of her mother's palace that much easier.

Hurrying down the streets of Olympus, Persephone made her way to Aphrodite's palace. She knew entering the building without invitation was a breach of etiquette, and would most likely get the offender hurt, but with Aphrodite at the same meeting as her mother, she really had no choice.

Stepping through the door, her mind was immediately assaulted.

'Why are you in MY palace?' the displeased voice of Aphrodite sounded in her head. Persephone wasn't surprised, many gods knew the instant anyone was in their domain. It was one reason no demigod of Poseidon flew or demigod of Zeus swam.

"I need to speak to you,' Persephone answered back, using the connection Aphrodite had made. 'And a council meeting was the only time I could sneak away from Mother.'

When Aphrodite spoke again, her voice had gone from angry to intrigued. 'Really. Well I suppose I understand. Don't touch anything, I will be there once the council is over.'

"So let me get this straight," Aphrodite said, after Persephone had explained what she wanted the other goddess' help with. "You want my help finding a husband for your mother so that she'll leave you alone to spend time with your husband?"

Persephone nodded. "Basically."

Aphrodite grinned. "Well then we better get started." She snapped her fingers, and suddenly the palace was filed with hundreds of thousands of folders.

"What is this?" Persephone asked, astonished at the number of folders.

The other goddess rolled her eyes. "Contrary to belief, I cannot create love. I can only manipulate emotion that is already there," she explained. "If you want Demeter to find a husband, she's going to have to fall in love with him on her own and vice versa. What these are," she gestured to the various folders, "are files on every single living male in existence, mortal and immortal."

"It'll take forever to go through these!" Persephone protested.

Aphrodite smirked, "Not if we narrow down the parameters." She idly looked at her nails. "So tell me, what kind of man should we be looking for?"

The Queen of the Underworld was silent for a moment as she thought. "Well, they have to like nature."

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and about half the files disappeared.

"They should be healthy,…" more files disappeared, "…patient enough to put up with her,…" again files disappeared, "…,yet stubborn enough to put their foot down when she goes to far."

There were still a few hundred files left, and Persephone shrugged, unable to think of any other qualities. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Let's also take out those who would freak out when they found out who and what Demeter was, those that would be intimidated by the council, and those that wouldn't fight for someone they love."

Again, a lot of the files disappeared. But there were still a lot. "Are you sure you can't think of anything else?" Aphrodite asked. Raising an eyebrow.

"Um…Mother is, well…motherly."

"So we'll also take out those that won't be happy with children or that she has already had several children," another snap of her fingers and more of the files disappeared. Aphrodite thought for a moment before vanishing even more files. At Persephone's look, she said, "I took out the mortal men over forty. Not that there is anything wrong with them, but there's no telling how long it would take Demeter to tell a man she was goddess and mortals have short lives to begin with."

Persephone nodded her understanding.

"I suppose since you can't think of anything else, we should eliminate candidates based on what…..oh," she snapped her fingers again, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot to take out the men who were gay. Anyway, what would attract your mother enough that she'd try and get to know a guy?"

"Well, most of Mother's mortal conquest either have something to do with agriculture or a name that amuses her," Persephone explained.

Aphrodite eliminated other folders. And then eliminated more saying, "We should also get rid of those that wouldn't be comfortable moving to America, since that's Olympus' current location." The duo was left with about seven thousand folders.

With a sigh, Aphrodite handed Persephone a stack of folders. "Well, I guess now we go through these. You go through half, and I'll go through half. Keep only the ones that stand out, then we'll swap, go through those stacks, and see whose left."

Between the two goddesses, only about fifty men really jumped out at them.

"I think this one would stand the best chance," Aphrodite said, looking through a folder. "I mean, he has a kid to take care of, one that could use a mother figure; he's fought a war; a magic wielder; and is rather gentlemanly." She smirked slightly, "Not to mention he's rather handsome," she added, handing the folder to Persephone.

The Goddess of Spring smiled as she took the file. "I remember this one. And I think you're right, out of all fifty, he's likely to stand the best chance." She looked up at Aphrodite, "But how are we going to get Mother to meet him?"

Aphrodite grinned. "You're going to take your mother on an early summer shopping trip. I'll handle the rest."

Persephone nodded her agreement and the two goddesses began to iron out the finer details of their plan.

If they had their way, neither Demeter nor Harry James Potter would know what hit them.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Harry Potter and Percy Jackson or maybe just Greek mythology, I don't know which one it was under however this story is going in to Harry Potter Percy Jackson and who know we might just see some of our favorite Demigods(Probably not.) I am adopting this story from WhiteTigerWolf. It will retain it original Name "Love of Nature" accepted for having Adopted at the end to differentiate between the two stories. I want to thank WhiteTigerWolf for letting me take over. I will keep the first two chapter the exact same wording and I should have the third chapter uploaded in about two weeks. Also this is my first crossover story so have mercy.

I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own Percy Jackson

Please enjoy the flight

 **Note this is the last of WhiteTigerWolf original story from here on out I will be creating the chapters, wish me luck the next chapter will be my own.**

(Harry Pov)

Harry strolled through the muggle mall looking for the children's store Hermione had recommended. Teddy was with him, strapped in his stroller.

The young boy had outgrown a lot of his clothes, which was why Harry had brought the one year old shopping. That and he just enjoyed spending time with his godson.

It had only been a year since Voldemort had been defeated, but life had changed drastically for the eighteen year old wizard. For one, he was raising Teddy, due to Andromeda's deteriorating health (which had been getting steadily worse ever since her husband was killed and seemed to happen even faster after Tonks died.). He had also moved into Grimmauld Place and, with Kreacher's help, remodeled the place so it wasn't so dark and foreboding.

The relationship he'd had with Ginny had failed, as she had insisted that she wasn't ready to be a mother. She'd actually tried to convince him to just let Andromeda raise Teddy. Eventually she'd given him the ultimatum of Teddy or her. And as much as it pained Harry, the choice had been easy for him.

He hadn't spoken to the redhead since.

And of course Harry had now published his first book. After the war, Harry had decided he didn't want to be an Auror. Needing to work, if only for his own peace of mind (Sirius had left him the entire Black Fortune), he had decided to try writing. It was something he was able to do at home, and hence keep an eye on Teddy. It was actually a Defense textbook, and already, the new Defense Professor at Hogwarts, Percy Weasley's ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater, swore buy it. It was a required text for all Hogwarts students, and rather popular with the Auror academy as well.

He was currently working on a fantasy novel that he could sell in the muggle world. It was based on the gods and goddesses of Greek mythology.

"Pretty…Pretty!" Teddy yelled, looking at the pictures of flowers on display outside of a gardening shop.

Harry chuckled as he spotted the children's store next door. "I see Teddy, Pretty flowers huh?"

"'Fwowers?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes Teddy, Flowers. Well come look later."

Pushing the stroller into the children's store, Harry never noticed a beautiful woman smirking in his and Teddy's direction.

"Tell me again why we had to come to this mall?" Demeter asked her daughter.

Persephone smiled as she absentmindedly answered. "Because I wanted to shop outside of America for a change," she said, as she examined several gardening implements.

Demeter sighed, pushing her wheat colored hair back behind her ear. "I'm going to go perk up the plants they have for sale here," she said. "Honestly, at this point they'd barely survive being transferred, let alone survive winter," she muttered as she walked off, never noticing her daughter's smirk.

Aphrodite watched Harry and his godson, waiting for her chance. Persephone had already informed her of Demeter's location, all she had to do was get Harry there to meet her.

And Teddy provided the perfect tool for that.

When Harry turned away from his godson to examine some clothes, Aphrodite made sure the mist covered any mortals that could see Harry and Teddy, before making Teddy disappear with an audible pop, sending him to the flower section of the gardening shop they'd passed, and that Demeter was currently in.

She watched as Harry instantly turned around and noticed his godson missing.

Knowing the young wizard would assume that Teddy's accidental magic had taken him to the other shop when he found the boy, Aphrodite sent a message to Persephone telling her that everything was going to plan so far and silently strolled away to watch from a distance.

Hearing the distinct pop of apparition from behind, Harry quickly turned and noticed Teddy was missing.

Worrying slightly, he looked around. Sure that no muggles were watching him, he pulled out his wand and activated the tracking charm he placed on Teddy's clothes whenever they went out.

It was with a sigh of relief that he realized Teddy was simply in the next shop over, the gardening shop. Knowing the young boy had seen the colorful display of flowers, and his love for lots of bright colors, Harry was sure the boy had simply used accidental magic. Luckily no one was panicking, so it was likely that it had gone unnoticed.

Still, Harry hurried out of the shop, wanting to get his godson before the boy got into too much trouble.

He was just thankful that he also put the charms to restrict the boy's metamorphmagus abilities on his clothes.

Demeter was startled out of her work on a flower that was particularly bad off by a giggle behind her.

The goddess turned around and smiled slightly at the young boy sitting in front of her. He couldn't be more than a year old, and was wearing a multi-colored tie-dyed shirt, with jeans that had several colorful patches sewn on. With black hair and amber eyes, the boy was actually rather cute.

The goddess' heart couldn't help but melt when he looked at her and said, "Pretty 'ady"

Kneeling down, she picked him up in her arms. "Well thank you," she said cheerful. "And you are a handsome young man," she said, poking him in the belly and causing him to giggle.

She turned her head to look around, trying to find his parents. When she didn't see anyone she turned and asked, "Well, where are your parents?"

"Teddy!"

Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, and she saw a young man round the corner with an empty stroller. He was quite handsome, with messy black hair and handsome features. She could also tell from his exposed arms that he was also rather muscular. But his eyes…

A girl could get lost in those emerald orbs.

Mentally shaking herself out of her appreciation of the man, she smiled at him. "Is this little tyke yours?" she asked. "I was just about to take him to the counter."

The man smiled thankfully. "Yes. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble," he said as he took the boy from her. "I'm afraid I turned my back for a moment and he slipped out of the stroller and wandered off," he finished with a mock glare at the boy, who just giggled.

"Pretty 'ady," he said again, pointing at her.

The man chuckled. "Yes she is," he agreed. Turning to her he said, "Forgive me, I'm Harry Potter, and this little escape artist is Teddy."

"Demi Harvest," Demeter said, holding out her hand to introduce herself. She frowned for a moment before asking, "I don't mean any offense, but you seem a little young to have a child."

Harry grimaced. "Well…Teddy's not really mine," he said, somewhat sadly. "His father was like an uncle to me, and named me Teddy's godfather. When he and his wife died, I took custody of Teddy."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Demeter responded.

Harry waved her off. "Life's unfair. All I can do is take care of and raise Teddy the best I can. And hope his mother and father would be happy with how I'm doing."

"I imagine it's rather hard," the goddess spoke.

The dark-haired man smiled slightly. "A bit. We've had our ups and downs, but I wouldn't give Teddy up for anything," he said proudly. He noticed that Teddy was beginning to drift off, and placed him in the stroller. "We better get going, I'm afraid the added excitement of meeting a pretty lady has worn Teddy here out. It was nice meeting you Demi."

"It was nice to meet you too."

Demeter watched as Harry strapped Teddy in, debating if it was worth it. Potter could be a gardening name, as in potting plants. He was certainly a handsome man, but he already had to take care of one child. It was only as he was rounding the corner of the aisle, that Demeter decided, 'why not.' "Harry!" she called.

Harry stopped to look at her. "Yes?"

"I know we just met, but would like to have dinner sometime this week?" she smiled, a bit nervously. "I know a good restaurant."

Harry smiled at her. "I'd like that," he answered. "I work from home, so I'm free pretty much anytime."

"Would tomorrow work?" the goddess asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, before pulling a notepad out of the stroller. "Where and when?"

"He's cute," Persephone observed, appearing as soon as Harry was out of sight.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, but didn't deny the statement. Her lip twitched up, "Your point?"

Persephone chuckled, "You like him, don't you?"

"He was a nice man," Demeter stated. "And it looks like he feeds Teddy plenty of cereal." She looked over at her daughter, "If things turn out well tomorrow, you might have new sibling."

Persephone sighed. "What about going slow?"

"What do you mean?" her mother asked confused.

The dark haired goddess rolled her eyes. "You realize that, aside from Hestia, who has sworn a virgin oath, you're the only one of you siblings that isn't married? I'm your daughter and I'm married for crying out loud."

Demeter narrowed her brown eyes, "What are you getting at?" Demeter asked, a little coolly.

"No, forget I said anything."

"Persephone!"

The goddess of spring sighed, before glaring at her mother. "I don't think you could have a proper, long-term, romantic relationship if you tried," she said bluntly.

"Remember to whom you are speaking Daughter," Demeter said, standing straighter and glaring at Persephone.

Persephone's eyes hardened. "I know to whom I speak," she assured her mother. "But I'll bet you couldn't have a real, lasting, romantic relationship if you wanted to?"

"I assure you I could," Demeter said icily.

"Yeah, well then prove it, with Harry."

"Fine."

Persephone shook her head. "No mother, swear on the Styx that you'll try."

Demeter's glare hardened and mother and daughter looked at each other for several moments. Neither wavered in the intensity of their gaze.

Finally, with a sigh, Demeter made her oath, "I swear on the river Styx that I will attempt to have a real, lasting, and romantic relationship with Harry Potter."

Thunder sounded and the oath was sealed.

Persephone suddenly grinned.

"Happy now are we?" Demeter said annoyed.

"Oh, you have no idea," a voice said from behind.

Demeter spun around to see a grinning Aphrodite

-I like to thank everyone for the overwhelming support, I will do my best to make this fanfic the best it can be..

I honestly did not expect so many people to favorite, follow and review so thank you. I do have one question though when Percy and Demeter have dinner what should they eat and discuss, give me some ideas. Is Demeter a Vegan. How soon should Harry learn about who Demeter really is.

Anyway thank you all and have a nice flight.


End file.
